


In the Midst of Disaster, You Were There

by NasuraMolvelle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Flashbacks, Multiple Pov, Soccer!Alex, Some angst, Sprinter!Kara, curse words, general danvers, majorly judging you, supercat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NasuraMolvelle/pseuds/NasuraMolvelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explosions disrupt the festivities of the Olympics. In the midst of the crisis, some truths come out, and a family is reunited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run Kara. Run.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kara readies herself, she remembers the most important run of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thoughts_
> 
> "Spoken"

**Present - Olympics**

Her fellow American sprinter was vibrating with nervous energy as they did their stretches. "I'm nervous. Are you nervous? It's the Olympics. It's the most important run we'll ever run!"

Kara answered with calm energy. "I'm okay. I've already run the most important run I'll ever have."

Incredulously, her comrade asked " What could be more important than the Olympics?"

The smile Kara gave was so unlike her normal cheerful sunny smiles, it was sad and her eyes were unfocused, staring off to the distance. In a whisper Kara answered "Life."

**Flashback - 12 Years Ago - Kara POV - Airplane from Los Angeles to National City**

You couldn't help but be excited. Summer vacation and your parents were taking you on a vacation all over California. Even on a boring flight, you couldn't help but chatter incessantly to your mother about all the interesting things you've experienced in Los Angeles and all the stuff you want to see in National City. You'd never have anticipated that anything could go wrong. 

An explosion rocked the plane, and mayhem broke out all around you as the plane unexpectedly dipped forward. Your father was telling you to tighten your buckle when a second explosion occurred on the right wing of the plane, sending glass flying from the window where your father was sitting next to. Panic set in, and you shut your eyes tightly praying to Rao that this is only a nightmare, because this can't happen. Not to your father. Not to your mother. None of this could be real. 

You can feel the plane attempting to level out, and the hard jolt of the plane plowing into the earth. It's not until the everything stills that you feel safe enough to open your eyes. First you look to your father, his head is leaned back against the chair and he's holding his neck as he seems to stare into the ceiling. _Alive. Praise Rao._

Turning to your mother, that's when things change. She's slumped forward in her sound, her forward resting against the chair in front her. "Mom!" Your shaking her shoulder and her head flops around like a ragdoll with no resistance, and the blood smeared on the chair where her head was resting sends a cold shock through your system. 

"Kara" Your father's voice is weak. So different from what you're used to. You can't help the gasp which escapes, because when you turn to him, he's facing you and you can see the blood trickling between his fingertips. Paler than you've ever seen him, he still tries to comfort you by squeezing your shoulder. "Kara. I need you to do something for me. For your mother." You tearfully nod, anything to help your parents. "Run Kara. Run and get help.”

Swallowing the sob that threatens to escape, you follow your father's instructions. Once your out of the plane, your not sure where you are, where the nearest town is. You see nothing but an empty road in the distance. You take a chance and run to it. You pick one direction and make down the road sprinting with nothing but desperation. When your legs burn and your lungs feel like their on fire, you only think of your parents. 

Your not sure how long you've been running, not aware of the distance, but you don't stop until you see a lone car traveling down the run. It's only when you stop that you become aware your legs feel like jelly. Frantically you wave at this car. You need this car to stop for you. To help you. Thankfully the car rolls to a stop. It's a couple who exits the vehicle, you think you can see a third person remaining in the car. 

It's the man who speaks. "Hello? Are you okay? You've got some cuts..."

A jumbled mess spills forth, full of panic and pleading. You're not sure of the exact words, but your begging them to help your parents, you've been in some sort of accident and if they don't help then you don't know what else to do. 

The blonde-haired woman placed a comforting hand on your shoulder. "It's going to be all right. I'm Eliza and this is my husband Jeremiah. Can you take us to where your parents are?"

**Present - 3rd Person POV - Olympics**

It's not the run which makes her nervous but what comes after. A promise made to herself after a discussion with her sister Alex. "Just ask whoever you're crushing on, even if you think they're not interested. Either they say yes and you can start dating, or they so no and can get over them. Either way, just get out of this weird non-dating limbo your stuck in. Mom's been asking me about your dating life..." Kara's pretty sure that Cat Grant is not the person Alex had in mind, but she promises to ask definitely ask the woman after her interview with the woman. 

When she's at the starting blocks, she tucks her romantic concerns into the back of her mind. It's only her, the track and the ghost of her father. The last words she'll ever hear from him. _Run, Kara. Run._

**Some time later...**

Another gold medal. An interview after the awards ceremony with Cat Grant later. Kara can't help but feel excited for the chance to see the woman again and hum to herself as you shower. 

It's not until Kara's heading to her locker to change her clothes that she realizes that Cat might have planned to see her sooner rather than later, when she sees the woman nonchalantly leaning against a support pillar flipping through her smart phone in perfectly arranged designer clothes. It's an embarrassing "eep" noise that catches the reporter attention. 

"We're both women here. No need to be nervous, you don't have anything I haven't seen before." Cat assures Kara. 

"How'd you even get in here?" Kara can't help but ask. "Not that I'm complaining. I did want to see you. I mean to ask you something... Something off the record!" _Rao_ Kara thinks to herself, _this woman makes me nervous._

"Dear!" Cat cuts the nervous woman off. "I'm the Queen of Media. I can get into anywhere. Besides, I wanted to get my interview with the gold medalist sprinter before she runs off celebrating your latest victory." Her smile seems predatory. 

Halfway finished with buttoning her shirt, Kara hears a familiar sound. An explosion. No a series of explosions, sounding as if they are coming closer. Without thinking about it, Kara covers the distance between her locker and Cat Grant. Pushing her to the ground, she throws her body on top of the older woman just in time as the support column Cat was leaning on explodes. Something peppers Kara back and the ceiling collapses on top of the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My concept is that the Olympics are attacked by an eco-terrorist group lead by Non and Indigo, who are protesting what they see as wasteful excess. 
> 
> **Notes on this world**  
>  Krypton is a nation, of which Alura and Astra are citizens of.   
> Kara's father is an American.  
> Kara has a dual citizenship for Krypton and America.   
> Astra was never married and believes her sister and niece both perished in the airplane crash.


	2. Field on Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thoughts_

**Alex Danvers - Present-Olympics**

Ten minutes before the match between USA and Krypton's Women soccer teams, Alex is with the coach going over some last minute planning as the rest of the team are warming up on the field. 

**Boom! Fwoosh!**

She's not facing the field, but the horror stricken face of her coach staring over her shoulder sends a slight chill down her spine as she realizes something horrible must have happened. Turning around, Alex sees the field aflame. Silhouettes of the players amidst the conflagration as they struggle out of it, is almost beautiful, but terrifying. Suddenly, Alex is in motion, running to the flames and then through them, deaf to cacophony of shouts and yells of the spectators, coaches and officials. 

The worst of the damage seems located at each of the goals, and the flames are spreading toward the center. Taking stock, Alex can see that most players are rushing to get out of the flames, but the two goalies are down. Lucy is already got an arm around the goalie Vasquez, half dragging her away from the worst of the flames. Alex rushes forward and grabs Vasquez's other arm, and together they drag their injured friend through the weaker flames along the sideline. 

As the trio makes their way to the team doctor, they can hear someone barking orders to get the players off the field. These guys must be military, because now and then they call back to each other using the terms as Lieutenant, Private, and even a General.

It takes awhile, but paramedics arrive on the scene, fussing over the goalies and other players. Most of the players have burns on their legs, but the two goalies were practically on the initial incendiary devices and will have to be hospitalized. Alex can't help but worry about her own sister in a different stadium.

Lucy's getting looked over by a paramedic when she gets a call. Probably Lois, but Alex amends her guess when Lane exclaims "Alura!" Thankfully Alura's still in the States, her doctor hadn't cleared the woman for international flight, insisting she still needed more physical therapy after a decade long sleep. From the way Lucy's face lights up, Alex is sure it's just more proof of her massive secret not so secret crush Lucy has for the judge. _Awkward._

Alex immediately became apprehensive when Lucy's face was overcome with an expression of worry. Alex didn't have to wait for long when Lucy called for her. "Alex! Alura can't reach Kara! She said all the events were attacked!" Those were words that compelled Alex into action. Alex sprang to her feet, ignoring the useless protests of the attending paramedic. Alex might have not known how to help Kara when they first met, but she was her sister, she wouldn't stop trying to help.

**Flashback - 12 years ago - Car Enroute to National City from Midvale**

Alex was excited, she had been looking forward to this for the past month. Today, her parents were taking her to watch National City's Women Soccer Team take on Metropolis. _Today's going to be perfect!_

For some reason, her dad's pulling over the car in the middle of nowhere. As long as they didn't miss the game, Alex didn't care too much. 

"Stay in the car, Alex." 

Alex rolled her eyes, as if there was anything interesting outside. "Sure thing, Mom."

Soon enough, Eliza's ushering some dirt covered pre-teen girl into the backseat of the car. Her blond hair is matted with sweat, her eyes puffy and red and there's dried tear tracks running down her face. Once this stranger settles into the car, she practically curls into herself. Her shoulders shake as if crying. She's sad and Alex hasn't a clue why. Alex recalls the last time she tried to comfort someone, she was six and the kid was upset over their goldfish dying. The only thing Alex could recall was that the kid ran away crying. _Nope._ Alex thinks to herself. _Don't say anything, she might actually jump out of a moving car in despair._ Alex reaches over and gently squeezes her shoulder. The girl's muscles relax just a fraction, but continues to stare resolutely out the window. 

A couple of miles later, the girl's banging on the door, yelling to stop. As soon as Jeremiah stops the car, the girl is out of the car so fast, one would think the hounds of hell were after her. _Damn, I think we're going to miss the game._

Getting out of the car, it's hard not to notice the flashing lights of the two police cruisers and an ambulance parked just a few feet away. 

Walking around the car, finally looking in the direction that girl ran off to, Alex sees the sight of the plane, broken and battered having carved a gouge into the earth during the crash. _Fuck. Why couldn't it have been a goldfish?_

**Present-Olympics**

Alex only has one goal on her mind. Get to Kara. Make sure she's okay. Nothing else is as important. Not the burns on her legs. Not the paramedic calling after her to come back. And certainly not this man gripping her wrist trying to pull her back to where the paramedics are setup. 

As Alex turns, she can feel the man relaxing his grip, probably believing that she's giving in. He definitely wasn't expecting her fist careening into his eye, knocking him back. Satisfied, Alex turns back to head off to search for Kara when she promptly runs into a wall that had not been there before. A wall with breasts. A woman. One who strangely looks like Kara's biological mother, except healthy, well-muscled and with a streak of white hair framing the left side of her face. This can't be Alura, because Alura's posture has always been delicate, elegant and poised, where this woman is the embodiment of power and strength. 

Vaguely, you can recall Kara having mentioned an aunt in the past. 

"Brave One," The woman interrupts Alex's thoughts. "There is no need to further damage any of my soldiers. I am Lieutenant General Astra In-Ze. What is so urgent that you would forego medical aid?"

All Alex can remember of Kara's description of this woman was how different she was to her mother. How she was straight-forward and brash to Alura's diplomacy and more gentle approach. She failed some rather important descriptors, such as twin or identical.

Alex's eloquent answer to this situation, "What the ----?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a paramedic, so I'm not sure how things would operate in this situation. I think normally EMTs was stabilize the injured and bring them back to the hospital. But in my mind, this isn't a normal situation. 
> 
> 1\. It's the Olympics, the roads and streets are going to be crowded just be virtue of the influx of toursts.   
> 2\. Multiple attacks occurred. That means panic and even less reliability in getting back to the hospital on time.
> 
> I think these 2 things means that driving the injured to the hospital wouldn't be accomplished in a timely manner. In this version, I'm having the paramedics setup something like a triage tent to help evaluate the injured, and take care of them on site if it's something serious enough for something like surgery.


	3. Mid Life Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat Grant attends the Olympics and is thirsty for Kara.

**Present**

She looks magnificent. Cat was watching Kara intensely, but if anyone asked, she would claim she's already envisioning her article in her mind. Cat had to swallow as she saw the girl's muscles flex. Shaking her head, Cat had to remind herself: She was too old, too jaded and too bitter; Kara too young, too naïve and too innocent and that this was nothing but some unnatural lust brought on by some mid-life crisis. However, it couldn't hurt to look, maybe just a little.

**Nine Years Ago - National City**

She shouldn't have to come out here. She should be comfortable in her temperature controlled office and corral all the slack-jawed half-wits working for her. However, she wanted to do a special topic to inspire all the young girls. She asked each department to give suggestions of women who would inspire the future generation to greater heights.

The sports division nomination included nothing but already well-known famous athletes. What they provided was low-hanging fruit, athletes already so famous, their lives had already saturated the media. Any girl reading their feature would have already known of these women, they would reach no new hearts.

Which is why she was here now at National City Olympic Qualifiers. In one of the tryouts, a blonde she didn't recognize bested the current Olympic sprinter favorite. "Who is she?" Cat asked a scout, pointing out the girl. "I don't recognize her." 

"The blonde?" Cat nodded. "That's Kara Danvers. This is her first time at the Olympic tryouts. Some coaches has expressed interest in training her since she broke the national high school record. I wouldn't expect you to know of her, mostly only those involved specifically in track and field know of her. Some soccer enthusiasts might know of her due to her sister, but..."

"She looks young." Cat considered the girl. "How old is she?"

"Sixteen."

"What? I thought you said---"

"I did. She broke the record last year in her first year of high school."

Young, but already a promising Olympic candidate. Potentially a perfect feature for the sports portion of CatCo's planned magazine special. Almost too perfect. It bothered Cat. In her experience, no one was perfect. Just accepting things at face value was no in Cat's nature, it was never enough. Using Kara Danvers for the Inspiration Women special would mean attaching the CatCo brand to this relative unknown girl. A commitment Cat was loathed to take lightly, which was why she was currently lurking about a hospital in some small town called Midvale, trying to dig up more on the mysterious Kara Danvers. 

Through her journalistic investigation, Cat discovered that the young runner makes an alarming amounts of visits to this hospital, running from her school to this location almost everyday. Cat's interest was piqued. Already the girl's been selected to for the Olympic relays and the 100 meter dash. Talks with the scouts and coaches revealed only her inexperience with changing her pacing for different running lengths was stopping the girl from competing in more events. Despite that, they think she'll be the favorite in the following Olympics, citing her speed and stamina making for a lethal combination on the track. Perhaps her athletic prowess is the result of something more than just earnest hardwork. Steriods, oxygenated blood. The pressure to succeed in a highly competitive environment. Kara would hardly be the first to resort to questionable athletic enhancement. 

With some general snooping and eavesdropping, Cat had discovered that a patient listed under the name Danvers was listed in longterm care. It had not been who she expected. Kara's mother. Her biological mother. A mother that Kara had been visiting. Dutiful, loyal, loving. She really was perfect. It wasn't the scandal that Cat had anticipated, but Cat could use this as well. A tragic backstory to tug at the heartstring of her readers. Teen girl making it to the Olympics despite lifechanging tragedy? Unspoken question to the rest of the world: "What the hell have you been doing with your life?"

Like any good journalist, Cat double-checked her findings, but that raised more suspicious flags than cleared them. The first thing she tried to track down was the accident report for Alura Danvers. When that failed to turn up, Cat followed with checking the patient intake files, which resulted in nothing but discrepancies. Reporters instincts reared its head and Cat could smell blood in the water. 

Cat found her. The day Alura Danvers was admitted to Midvale Hospitale long term care was the day National City General issued a death certificate for Alura In-Ze Ellis, wife to Zor "Zor-El" Ellis and prominent judge from Krypton known for her hard stance on crime and devotion to seeing justice prevail. Her life was threatened by several criminal groups, including Eco-Terrorist group Myriad who claimed responsibility for bringing down an American flight in order to assassinate the judge. If this was the judge, and now she was in a coma, it was only reasonable for Witness Protection to step in. Alura was a dual citizen, with her marriage to American scientist Zor-El, unfortunately named due to his hippie parents wanting to name their children with unique names. 

Cat had been looking for an inspirational fluff piece, what she uncovered was practically the steup of a fairytale. The princess in hiding whose birthright was tragically denied to her due to the machinations of some villainous figure shrouded in shadows with seemingly absolutely no moral compass. All that's missing is the dashing knight in white armor to come swooping in to save the day. 

In the end Cat used the cover story, of car accident. The truth, while beautiful, could also be deadly. Cat had no desire to put a comatose woman and her daughter in the crosshair of the same people who have already tried to kill them once and had killed so many others without a second thought.

**Present Day**

"How had things come to this?" Cat thought to herself as she waited in the locker room. In the beginning, Cat had envisioned herself as a sort of mentor to the rising star. Overtime their relationship evolved as Kara matured and grew. Cat would deny it, but her thoughts began to veer in the less platonic direction. When Cat caught a glimpse of the gorgeous girl with nothing but a towel to protect her modesty, Cat had to swallow the lump her throat and push down the heat that pooled in her stomach. To spare herself the embarrassment of being caught ogling the poor girl, Cat distracted herself with emails on her phone and was certainly not discretely peeking at the vast expanse of flawless skin currently exposed to her. Cat was first to remind herself that she was not some white knight that was going to save this princess.

It was much later, when Kara practically tackles Cat to the ground, the athlete's body hovering protectively over her own that Cat remembers that princesses aren't the only ones with tragic backstories. The ceiling collapses around them, plunging the room into darkness, but Cat can think of nothing but Kara. _Maybe Kara's the princess. Maybe the hero. Perhaps even both._ But when she feels the breath of the woman as she struggles with the weight of the room on her back, a new thought invades Cat's mind. _Who really cares?_


End file.
